Why can't I Have Him?
by xx22xx
Summary: Birchfall has always liked Berrynose, now things start happening when Berrynose gives a few hints and there is a cat out to ruin their whole relationship. will either of them get through it...Alive?


**Chapter 4**

**Berrynose's POV**

I laid there in the warriors den becoming increasingly worried about Birchfall. Soon I heard a commotion outside. I poked my head out the den looking around and there walking in through the camp entrance was Birchfall. He was badly injured and in need of help.

Birchfall looked up at me with a pained expression on his face. I looked at him sorrowfully for I knew what had happened to him. Honeyfern and Tigerstar had gotten ahold of him. He walked up to Jayfeather and they began to talk. They were too far away for me to hear anything, but then Birchfall collasped to the ground.

Jayfeather grabbed him by the scruff of the neck and pulled Birchfall into his den. I bounded over there and peered in. Birchfall looked up at me with a sad and pained expression. I looked at him sorrowfully and looked away and padded off. He knew that I knew what had happened. I looked over at the elders as they slept under the fallen tree. I then padded over to the nursery to find Moonlight.

I peered into the nursery and there laying down was Moonlight with a worried look on her face. I quietly padded in and lightly nudged her. She looked up at me, smiled a weak smile, and turned back to looking down at her kits.

"What's wrong Moonlight?" I asked worriedly.

"Silverkit is ill and I'm worried about her. I thought she wasn't gonna make it through the night, but she managed to." She said still looking at the weak and ill kit.

"StarClan is watching over her. They will keep her alive and if she does manage to live, then there is a meaning for her in the future" I said trying to sooth her.

She looked up at me and smiled happily. I could see I had helped her with her problem, now it was up to me to ask her about mine.

"Moonlight, can I ask you for some advice?" She looked up at me and nodded.

"Of course you can. You can always ask me for anything, after all you were the one who helped me when I had my kits and no one else was around to help" She said with another smile.

Before I could ask her, Jayfeather came padding in. "Ok, now lets see what is wrong with Silverkit" he said as he walked passed me. He paused, looked at me, and then nodded. "Hello Berrynose, how have you been?"

I forced a smile and looked at him. "I'm doing just fine, Jayfeather." I looked away from him, then looked back up. "How is Birchfall doing?"

Jayfeather looked at me with a slight frown. "He is very badly injured, but I know I can help him. He will be down for a while, so Quiverpaw will help me tend to him, but he should be back on his own feet in no time."

I nodded my head happily and turned to Moonlight.

"Now what was it that you wanted to ask me, Berrynose?" Asked Moonlight.

Jayfeather looked at me and then went back to looking at Silverkit. "Oh, it was nothing important. I will talk to you about it later" I said as I turned towards the nursery entrance and padded out. I would have to talk to Moonlight about it later when Jayfeather wasn't around, but he was bound to know about it sooner or later.

**Birchfall's POV**

I began to wrestle around for instead of a happy dream I was having a nightmare. Honeyfern was in the dream lingering over Berrynose smiling at his lifeless body that bled out. I hissed and charged at her with all my strength. I slammed my head into her side and she let out a yowl of pain as she collapsed to the ground.

Tigerstar was soon on my back digging his claws into my pelt. I hissed and yowled trying to get him off me. He jumped off and clawed me across the face, the blow threw me far and I landed on my side. Tigerstar smiled at me and laughed.

I woke with a start as I looked around and remembered I was in the medicine den, dream hung clearly in my mind. I was saddened that it was not reality because in that dream I was actually able to cause some damage. Quiverpaw walked up to me and set some poppy seeds at my paws and said, "Take these and rest your muscles some more, I'm going to put more poultice on your flank, it looks like the begining of an infection."

I lapped them up, still tired and rested my head on my paws, I didn't even have a chance to say another word before I feel back into sleep.


End file.
